


you just relax now

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Collars, Dom Narcissa Black Malfoy, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Kneeling, Sub Severus Snape, Submission, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sometimes Severus needs to be reminded he ought to breathe. Sometimes he just needs to be touched, and Narcissa is happy to provide.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	you just relax now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> These two came out of nowhere for me but oh my they give me feelingssss. Hope you like this dear!

When the collar falls against his throat, sitting snug around his neck, Severus sags, he always does. It's like he can finally breathe properly, even though, realistically, it must add a quality of restriction to the process. 

Seeing him relax under her hands makes Narcissa smile every time, fills her with a deep-seated satisfaction. 

"Here here," she whispers, pulling him closer and not taking her hand away once she has his head on her lap, threading her fingers in his hair, still damp from the bath they just took together. "You just breathe now, relax your back for me Severus."


End file.
